The Lusts of Broken Minds
by SilentIsMyVoice
Summary: Seras has a split personality, Integra's paranoid, and Alucard is stuck in the middle
1. The Lecture

The Lusts of Broken Minds

Chapter 1: A Punishment

Seras Victoria hesitated before opening the large doors leading into Sir Integra's office. She knew she was about to get reamed for what she nearly did the night before. But it was a part of her nature now, one that she didn't want. She shook her head lightly, trying to clear the annoying buzzing that had been present for some time now.

Sir Integra's chair was turned away from her, so she just took a seat at one of the two chairs in front of the large oak desk. Seras heard the click of a lighter and them a plume of smoke as Integra lit of one of her cigars.

"You know why your hear Miss Victoria."

"Yes Sir." Seras' hands were shaking in her lap, she knew how mean Sir Integra could be, and she hated being on this side of the woman's wrath. She watched as the large chair turned towards her, Integra's icy blue hues staring into her red ones.

"For what happened last night you are to be put on suspension for two weeks. You are not to leave Hellsing House, do you understand?" Seras nodded and got ready for the long lecture that was about to come. But half way through it she began to space off, her thoughts straying back to the night before. She could remember it as clear as day.

_They were on a mission in an old ware house. Seras was in front of the other_ _members of the troop_. _She stopped for just a moment to rub her head, from what was most likely a headache from lack of nourishment. She heard a scream from behind her as a ghoul ripped off one of the officer's arms_. _Seras was glued to the spot as she watched the blood seeping from the man's arm. _

_The other members of the team quickly backed away form the look in her eyes. She slowly began to move forward, her mouth watering, her fangs extending. She could still feel the hunger. But her movement was halted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist._

"I don't think you'd want to do that Police Girl." _Her master's voice had fallen on deaf ears, the feeling of his arms the only thing she could really feel besides the hunger. He squeezed her a bit to gain her attention. _

"I know you're hungry, but no is not the time, you have a job to do." _Alucard's arms soon left her, the feeling of it bringing her back to hr senses. She gasped and realized that the officer had been taken out of her sight. _

She shook her head lightly to shake of the memory, she knew Sir Integra was nearly don't lecturing her about drinking the blood that was provided for her, she heard enough of that from her Master. "Do you understand Miss Victoria?"

"Yes Sir Integra." Seras stood up and saluted before turning around and walking out the door, not even noticing the shadows gathering in the far corner of the room.

Sir Integra lightly rubbed her temple and snubbed out her cigar. "You have to do something about your fledgling Alucard. She is becoming a danger to our organization. She has yet to learn any vampiric abilities, you need to do something about this.

Alucard stepped from the shadowy corner, his red coat flowing lightly. His trademark hat and sunglasses were in place, as well as that cheshire grin of his. "It is not something that I can take care of. For any vampire to have the ability to gain powers they must first go through an ordeal. Whether is be consumption of enough blood or some life threatening experience, they must go through it first"

Sir Integra sighed once again and lit another cigar. "Keep an eye on her Alucard, I don't want her harming any members of my team," she paused as he began to walk towards the door. "Every vampire goes through this ordeal, what was yours?"

Alucard turned, his grin growing even larger. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time, My Master." He then phased through the floor, intent on talking with his fledgling.


	2. The Punishment

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: The title on the 1st chapter should be Chapter 1: The Lecture...sorry. And yeah...Rate and review please.And I call it Helssing House, not sure if that is what it really is, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...this goes for all chapters before and after this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Punishment

Seras' foot steps echoed in the empty basement of Hellsing House. Her head was still aching as she opened her door and stepped into her room. She frowned at the bucket that sat on the table in the middle of her room. She picked up the blood packet that lay in the ice and looked at it, her temples throbbing even harder.

With a sigh, she set the packet back in the pail and ran a hand through her short blond hair. She flopped down on her coffin bed and looked around her room. Stone walls, no windows. A desk lay at the side of her room and a dresser in the corner closest to her bed. A door led to her plain, small bathroom. She wished that she was back in her apartment. She had gotten used to her new room after the first few months of staying there after she had become a vampire, but she still missed her old room and her comfortable bed.

Seras laid down, crossing her legs at the ankle. She tugged lightly at the short blue skirt of her Hellsing uniform, thinking that it was far too short. _I personally like that uniform Police Girl. _Seras sat bolt upright as she heard her master's voice in her head. Her crimson eyes searched the room trying to find him if he was already there. "Master?"

She heard his dark laughter before she saw him phase through the wall across from her bed. Once he was fully through the said wall, his arms folded across his broad chest. He lowered his head, his sunglasses falling down the bridge of his nose, his shaggy black hair swishing lightly at his shoulders, and his own red eyes peircing into Seras'. Under her master's scrutinizing gaze she blushed and shufted a bit uncomfortably.

Seras stood then, once gain adjusting her skirt, as well as the Hellsing shirt that fit very snuggly against her large breasts. Her eyes gave Alucard the once over before she spoke. "Is there anything you need Master?"

Alucard chuckled at the question and slowly began to walk towards his fledgling, grabbing the packet of blood out of the ice as he walked. He grabbed Seras' hand and placed the blood packet into her hand.

"Drink."

"But I don't want to drink it." She looked up at her master with pleading in her eyes. She wanted to retain her humanity. She didn't wnat to be seen as a monster. _But you are a monster. _The words shimmered in her mind, it was the truth now.

"I told you to drink Police Girl, and that is an order. You _will _obey me." His voice was pure authority, but there was no mental psh to it. He wanted to see if she would drink, he wanted to see if she would disobey him. He watched as she looked to the blood in her hand and then look back at him. "I can't do it Master, I don't want to."

"So be it. But now you will be punished." His voice was cold and low as he began to walk towards her. She couldn't move, as if she was glued to the spot. She expected him to force feed her, or make her train as punishment. She was so surprised that she couldn't even make a sound as she felt the hard impact of her master's gloved hand against the side of her face.

Her face was to the side, strands of her hair falling over her eyes, the soft locks brushing against where he had slapped her. Her eyes closed slowly and she choked back a sob, trying to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. The blood packet had fallen to the floor the moment she was hit, and it was now seeping onto the stone floor. But her senses were oblivious to anything but the sting of her cheek and the knowledge that her master could see the tears falling to the floor.

"Look at me."

She didn't want to turn her head. Seras knew that Alucard thought that she was weak, and her tears would only further that thought. But she felt his hand grip her chin, lightly moving her face so that their eyes met. The grin was gone, his mouth a hard line. Her traced over the red mark on her cheek and brushed away one of her tears.

"I don't enjoy hurting you Police Girl, but you force me to. I am your master," His hand went to her shoulder, the other to her stomach.Her gently guided her to the wall and pushed her against it, pinning her, his eyes still trained on hers. "you will obey me. My fledglings are NOT weak."

"I want to be stronger Master, but I don't know how to." Her eyes lowered, she was ashamed of her weakness. Ashamed that she could not gain her master's respect.

"I wouldn't have turned you if you were truly weak. You just have to unlock it." Alucard leaning into her, pressing his body against hers. She could feel his cool breath on her ear. "Your time will come Seras."

He backed away then, his usual grin in place. Seras was shocked by the close proximity they were at, and even more shocked that he had used her real name. She watched silently as her phased through the floor, and she leaned against the wall. Her hand was brought to her still stinging cheek, feeling the warmth emanating from her skin. "I can't believe he hit me.

Alucard phased quickly to his own room in the basement, his grin quickly disappearing. His hat and sun glasses were placed on the tabletop and his coat thrown onto his coffinbed. He sat down at one of the chairs located by the table and leaned on the back legs, propping his boot adorned feet on the tabletop to keep balance. He sighed as a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in Walter."

The old retainer opened the large door and walked into the room, immediatly feeling the tension of his old friend. He set the bucket that he had on the tabletop and looked to the vampire. "Is there something bothering you Alucard?"

"It's Police Girl."

Oh yes, I heard about what happened on the last mission."

Alucard sat up in his chair and reached an arm across the table, grabbing the packet of blood and tearing the top off with ease. He downed the contents and threw the empty bag on the tabletop. "If something wasn't impairing her judgement, I would be thrilled, but somehting isn't right with how she is acting. She is more defiant now."

"I thought that you would be more thrilled about it. I too have noticed a slight change in Miss Victoria's attitude. She has been complaining of headaches lately." Walter personally liked the non-vampiric side of Seras.

"I would have to agree that something isn't quite right here."


	3. The Sleep

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: No pairing will be stated by me, you will have to read in order to see what's going on...and there will be lemons in later chapter...

Chapter 3: The Sleep

Sir Integra stubbed out her cigar as she finished the last of her paperwork. It was 3:27 am. A light sigh escaped from between her lips and she rubbed her temples. Her paperwork would be back up tomorrow night, they had a mission. And it would go slower now that Officer Victoria was on suspension. But it was a rare occasion for her to sleep well into the mourning, so she wouldn't waste her time worrying about that. So she hurried to her bedroom, not wanting a surprise visit from her annoying little pet.

Her bedroom was luxuriously furnished, hr large bed on the across from the door and extending into the middle of the room. The bed was adorned in white Egyptian silk, as was the curtains to her balcony. All her furniture was of a dark wood, contrasting to the white of her room and bed sheets.

"Time for a peaceful night sleep." Integra walked to her dresser and began to remove her finely tailored green suit, watching her fingers move in the vanity mirror in front of her. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out a large, white, button down shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers that were a bit too big. One would never think someone as proper as herself would wear such things, but she liked breaking form the normal fine attire. She smirked to herself as she placed her glasses on the bedside table and slipped under the sheets, pulling the down comforter around her. She turned out the light and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Ever since her confrontation with Alucard, Seras had been on edge. She had cleaned the blood off of the floor and flushed the rest of it down the toilet, despite the tug on her stomach all the while. The lethargy of the oncoming day was beginning to set in, but her mind was still buzzing, her headache only growing worse. She began to hum, trying to block out the buzzing, a slight deja vu feeling coming to her, but she brushed it off. Seras then slipped out of her Hellsing uniform, knowing she wouldn't be using it for a while, and put on her silky pink nightgown. She laid down in her bed and hit the button to close the lid. She was so hungry though, the rumble off her stomach echoing inside of her small confines.

"Why am I so hungry?"

_Because you refuse to eat. _She hated having conversations with herself, but sometimes it helped.

"I can't believe Master hit me." Her cheek still held the red mark off his hand.

_You deserved it. You disobeyed him._

"But I want to keep my humanity."

_But if you lose it, you'll be more powerful. Master likes powerful things._

"I want him to like me. I want to be his."

_Well then let your guard down and let go. Being a monster is now part of you, you can't deny what you are. If you become like him, you will have him._

"I _will_ have him."

That was the last thought Seras had before her eyes closed and her world went black.

Alucard's internal clock was telling him that the sun was rising. He would have liked to contemplate further the issue of his fledgling, but he knew there was a mission that night. His clothes simply dematerialized, leaving him in a pair of black silk boxers that stood out greatly against his pale skin, but matched perfectly to his hair.

He ran his long fingers over the lid of his actual coffin that lay across from his bed. He looked at the engravings of the black casket and slid a finger under the lid, lifting it up easily. He climbed in and sank into the dark purple lining. With one last sigh he shut the lid, getting ready for what he thought would be his usual dreamless sleep.

_The blackness of his sleep was interrupted by a sound, a dripping. Alucard found himself in a long, dark hallway. His grin was in placed. He was quite amused that he was dreaming, which happened very rarely for vampires. There was a door at the end of this hallway, the noise coming from behind it. His boots thudded loudly, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the silent walkway._

_As his hand touched the doorknob a cold chill was sent through his spine. Alucard's smile faltered for a moment at the feeling. He opened the door to what looked like a bathroom. Candles lit most of the room, the fire light flickering over the sink and counter. He took a step into the room, his foot stepping into some kind of liquid. He kneeled down and touched the liquid with two fingers, bringing them to his nose. Blood. And it was coming from the farthest point of the room, the only part not illuminated. As he walked to the other side of the room, the liquid became more copious, a puddle. He couldn't help but kneel again, getting fresh blood on his fingers and placing them to his lips. It tasted so familiar. "Master."_

_Suddenly the candles were blown out by wind from an unknown source, the lights of the bathroom now flickering on and off. As his eyes adjusted to the lights, he could only stare in horror at the sight in front of him. _

_He was now kneeling before a bathtub, one that was stained with blood. The water was a dark red, the outline of a body could be faintly seen. It was his master that was in the tub, one hand hanging over the side of the tub, blood still dripping from the slit wrist. Her platinum blond hair was streaked with red, her eyes closed._

_Alucard looked down at his gloved hands, watching in silent horror as the seals faded away. "No." He reached a hand to Integra's lifeless face, caressing the soft skin, the coolness of it permeating through his glove. Movement caught his eyes and he backed away as the dead woman's hand began to move, reaching out to him. Integra's eyes opened, her eyes now sunken in, the once bright blue eyes pale and lifeless. As she spoke her voice cracked and strained. "Alu...card...why did...n't you...save me?"_

Sir Integra woke with a start, her covers strewn and tangled about her body. She was in a cold sweat, her breath coming out in pants. She hadn't had night terrors for years, and wasn't sure why she was starting again now. She hadn't slept to long since she couldn't see the light on her still closed eyes. She sighed and opened her eyes to her dark room. She reached for her glasses but stopped short as a sudden wave of pain was sent through her arm. Despite the pain she turned on her bedside lamp, illuminating the red smears over her white sheets. Her eyes widened in alarm as she brought her bloodied hands to her face to clear the blur from her lack of glasses, but all she could see was the red.

Alucard soon appeared in his master's room even though the sun would be risen in less than a half an hour. What he saw terrified him. Integra was laying in her bed, the sheets stained with blood. He rushed to her side, slightly relieved that he could hear her pulse. She had fainted, due to blood loss, and shock though he didn't know that.

Alucard heard his master moan as she began to regain consciousness. He watched as her eyes flickered open, meeting her pale blue eyes with his crimson orbs. He raised one of Integra's wrists to his mouth his long tongue darting out to the wound. He held tight to her wrist as she flinched. The wound was deep, causing him to extend his tongue into it, to heal it fully. Only one wrist had been cut, but Alucard knew that Integra's blood was a bit thin.

"I will not lose you Master."

She would have been embarrassed by her attire at the moment, but she didn't care. Sir Integra was too weak to speak or protest as she was lifted into Alucard's arms. She could do nothing but curl up to his warmth as he carried her to the bathroom. He set her on the counter, leaning her against the mirror. He took a wash cloth and ran the warm water over it and began to clean the blood from her body. She felt like a child being cleaned up like that. But the blood was everywhere, and the child like feeling soon dispersed as he began to un button her shirt, cleaning off the blood that had seeped below her collar.


	4. The Something

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: I personally think this chapter is a bit slow at first, but it gets better at the end.

Chapter 4: No Title...couldn't think of one.

Sir Integra sat at her desk, her fingers tapping a rhythm on the desktop. She knew she had paperwork to get done, but her mind kept wandering to the events of the prior night. Slender fingers were run over her wrist, the memory of the bloodied wound coming back to her. She was puzzled by two things. The first was who could have done such a thing without even rousing her from her sleep. The other was the way that Alucard had reacted.

"He's never acted in such a way before. He truly seemed concerned." Her words were mumbled to herself. Although the memory was a bit hazed, she could still recall how her little pet had cleaned all of the blood off of her. Had she more strength, she probably would have stopped him from cleaning the blood that had smeared on her thighs. She shivered at the thought of what he had done. She had liked it though, which was the part that scared her. She didn't need those kind of feelings for Alucard. "It will only get me hurt."

Sir Integra's thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in."

One of the captain entered her office, saluting as he stood before her desk.

"Sir Integra, we are ready to move out on you command."

"Well then move out. I want the Freak and it's ghouls eliminated."

"Yes Sir."

As the man left Integra lit a cigar, trying to calm her nerves. "I don't like this."

A smile was placed on Seras' lips as she walked the halls of Hellsing House. For the next two weeks she didn't have to deal with ghouls and guns. She was wearing a frilly pink skirt that swished at her knees and a light pink shirt to match. But she had no shoes on. When she bought the outfit, she had forgotten that she only owned boots.

Seras hummed as she walked the halls, not paying much attention. She bumped into Walter as she turned a corner, accidently knocking him down. "Eep, sorry Walter." She watched as the Angel of Death readjusted his monocle and lightly dusted himself off.

"It is quite alright Miss Victoria, may I ask where you are headed to?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular. I'm just wandering about." He sent the girl as smile, seeing that her mood had improved. "Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen. I must make Sir Integra's evening tea and would like some company."

"Sure." Seras locked arms with Walter and they walked silently to the kitchen. As Walter began to prepare the tea, Seras sat down on the counter top, her legs swinging back and forth.

"You seem to be in higher spirits today Miss Victoria."

"Yes well, my headache has lowered in intensity. Plus I have the next two weeks off. Although I can't leave the compound, the break is still nice. No ghouls to worry about."

"Well that's good. We were getting worried about you."

"We?" Seras was a bit confused. Who else would worry about her? Most of the other soldiers still saw her as vampire scum.

"Yes, Alucard and I. We noticed a shift in your personality."

"I haven't really noticed." Seras smiled and shrugged lightly, glad that her master was worried about her. It showed that he actually cared. "I haven't really noticed."

Alucard's usual grin was in place as he walked through the large, empty park. Gunshots could be heard as the troops shot through the ghouls. But he wasn't worried about them, he wanted to find the freak vampire. The Freaks still weren't much sport, but he enjoyed blowing their heads off, or their hearts out.

His crimson eyes caught movement to his left. His hand reached into his coat, pulling out his Jackal. Alucard closed his eyes and extended his arms, aiming with his hearing. One loud shot rang out and a moment later you could hear the scream of the vampire as it turned to dust. "Die freak scum."

Alucard about faced and began walked past the other Hellsing members, occasionally killing a few ghouls. He would walk to Hellsing, not exactly wanting to see his master. She would probably shoot him for the actions of last night, although shooting him wouldn't o much.

He had never been able to taste so much of Integra's blood. Halfway through the cleaning, the cloth became useless, only smearing the blood further. He grinned and absently licked his lips. He longed again for the feel of her silky smooth inner thigh as he ran his tongue over the warm flesh, lapping up the spilled blood.

He wondered if Integra actually remembered what she had done at that point. Her slim fingers had curled in his hair, a small moan escaping from her lips. He had never seen her react that way. But he would find that answer out another time. Right now, he would have a talk with Seras.

Seras has wandered around the Hellsing compound all night and quite frankly, she was bored. At the moment she was sitting on the table in her room, staring at the bucket of ice that also occupied the table. With a sigh she picked up the blood packet and tore a corner off. She hesitated. _Just drink it._ She closed her eyes and downed the contents quickly, letting the sweet liquid flow down her throat.

She hated the fact that she enjoyed the taste. She growled at herself and set the pail and empty bag on the floor. She laid down upon the tabletop, her bare feet resting on a chair. Her eyes closed and she began to sing. It was an airy song that she had learned as a child.

The light that was shining above her, over her closed eyelids, was soon blocked out. She wrinkled her nose and then opened her eyes to see Alucard. She smiled. "Hello Master."

"Hello Police Girl." He watched as Seras sat up, bringing her face close to Alucard's.

"Master, I was wondering what this ordeal thing is."

Alucard grinned and reached a hand to his fledgling, gripping lightly as her pulled her off the table to stand, noticing the warmth of her hands. "You've been drinking your blood."

"And you've been avoiding my questions," she smirked, "You always do that."

"The ordeal is something that changes your unlife. It unlocks your strength, allowing you to gain your powers,"

Seras began to walk forward, causing Alucard to walk backwards. "And I _do_ want to be powerful for you Master." As Alucard's back pressed against the wall he knew something wasn't right.

"You do?"

"Oh yes Master. I know how you like powerful things."

Seras ran her fingers in circles over Alucard's chest, feeling the warmth through his shirt. She looked into his eyes, crimson meeting crimson.

"You're powerful. I can become powerful. We'd be a perfect match."


	5. The Realization

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Sorry about the cliffy last chapter, I couldn't help myself...

Chapter 5: The Realization

"You're powerful. I can be powerful. We'd be a perfect match."

Seras leaned into her master then, her head resting on his strong chest.

"I want you Master. I want you to take away one of the few things holding me to my human side." Alucard knew exactly what she was talking about, and he rather liked the idea. But something was a bit off with this entire situation.

"I don't think you know what you are asking for Police Girl."

"But I do Master. I bet you haven't been with a woman in quite some time. Sir Integra doesn't seem like she would allow you such pleasures." Seras' fingers had traveled to Alucard's inner thigh, her fingers running circles over the fabric of his pants.

That was true. Due to being captive in the dungeon for such a long time, and the fact that Integra could be a cruel bitch, Alucard hadn't been with a woman for a while. It was getting hard for him to resist his fledgling. He could just take her right then and there, but that would be wrong. But his pants were quickly becoming uncomfortable as his desire grew, the hard evidence very apparent.

" I'd say that my comment hit its mark. And by your reaction," she ran her hand over the bulge in between his legs for a moment, enjoying the small moan that escaped through Alucard's clenched teeth, "I'd say you want this as bad as I do."

Seras looked up into her master's eyes, seeing the lust held inside of them. A tune began to leak from her lips as her fingers continued running circles over Alucard's inner leg, her other hand traveling to his firm butt.

Alucard was a bit speechless. Seras had never been this forward, he didn't think she ever would be. He was trying to steer the conversation away from what it was, not knowing the reaction he would get by saying one simple sentence. "You have been humming a lot Police Girl, always the same song. And it is a very beautiful tune."

Seras' actions stopped as she looked up and raised an eyebrow at her master. "I haven't been humming."

"You were humming when I can in. And you were humming a moment ago."

Seras eyes widened with realization and she immediately backed up. A hand was placed over her mouth as she gasped and looked at her master.

"No. Not again."

Now was the time that she turned tail and ran. Not one word was spoken as she threw open the door, leaving Alucard in a stunned silence.

Sir Integra was sitting at her office filing out paperwork, but she was almost done. The night had been long, the freak had created many ghouls, and without Seras there, it had taken longer to dispose of them. She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples. A yawn escaped her mouth and she let her head rest on the desktop.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She was the head of Hellsing and with that came the paperwork. But things were becoming overwhelming. Her eyes opened to red once again, a pain shooting up her arms. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to see what it was this time. She had to call for help. "Walter!"

Moments later the retainer stepped into the office, shock on his face. He rushed to her side and lifted her into a sitting position. Blood had been spilled over the desk and papers were strewn across the floor.

"Sir Integra, stay right here, I will get the doctor."

As Integra sat in her office bleeding, she was stunned. Both of her inner arms were bleeding. She could only faintly see the wounds. Alucard soon appeared in her office and was going to clean the wounds. "No Alucard, I don't want you doing it again."

It seemed he was getting rejected by both of the women in his life tonight. "I can't just sit here calmly as you bleed."

"Well deal with it. Walter is on his way with the doctor." As if on cue, Walter and the Hellsing doctor, Dr. Reid, entered the room.

About an hour later after the move to the medical ward, Sir Integra was now stitched and bandaged. And she was now smoking a cigar, despite the doctors orders. Walter and Alucard were pulled outside of the room.

"I have some very disturbing news."

"She will be alright won't she." Walter asked, deep concern showing in his voice.

"Yes. But it is how the wound was inflicted that has me concerned. By the angle of the jagged wounds, it would seem that they were self inflicted."

Alucard was a bit puzzled by this. Why would his master harm herself?

Walter spoke up next. "She has been complaining of having night terrors lately. That would account for her not realizing what she was doing."

Dr. Reid adjusted his glasses. "Yes that is a possibility. I suggest someone watch her while she sleeps to keep her from doing this again. She can't lose that much blood."

Seras had run, and she hadn't stopped running. There was a hole in the perimeter wall at the back of Hellsing House. She knew she wasn't allowed off the compound, but she didn't care. There was a cave in the woods behind the compound, she had gone there when she had problems. The woods were a blur as she ran. Straight through the clearing and into the cave is where she went.

The cavern was dark, but with her vampiric sight she could see. She had set up the various crystals that were held in the cave's floor and walls so that light would perfectly bounce off them. Seras reached for the flashlight that she had stashed here and turned it on, placing it to one of the crystals. The light bounced off of the various jewels, illuminating the cave. A large pool of water was set in the middle of the cave, she walked to it and stared down into the pool.

_You really didn't think our problem would just disappear did you?_

Seras watched as the reflection of herself in the water began to talk and move although her real self was still. She figured becoming a vampire would cure her of her illness.

"Why now?"

_It is time. You must embrace all parts of yourself to become strong, to have Alucard. Your mind has been split into two parts. Your human side and your vampire side._

"And you are my vampire side."

AN: Um, if you haven't realized it yet, Seras is has multiple personality disorder. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm sick and I think my writing skills might be affected by my fever. If you think I should redo chapter five when I can think more clearly, tell me.


	6. The Confessions

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: The next chapter might contain a lemon, so I'm warning you now. If it does, I'll warm you at the beginning of Chapter 7 as well.

Chapter 6: The Confessions

The sun had rose and fallen and Seras was a complete mess. She had avoided her master ever since she had run out on him. It was only a day after, but it seemed like forever. The events of that night kept playing in her mind over and over again. Seras was now all to aware of the other presence in her mind. What she had said to Alucard was the truth, how she really felt. But she had been holding it back. But now that her mind was breaking again, it was all coming out.

Seras was now standing in her bathroom looking into the mirror. She knew what she was seeing and hearing was just a hallucination. But her mind was making it, so it was her unconscious feelings.

_If you want Alucard you can take him. You saw the lust in his eyes._

"But it's not me he wants. It's you. My darker side. The side that will willingly drink blood and kill."

_But we are part of the same whole. If you embrace that which is the darker part of yourself you will be whole. Balance will be restored in your mind. He will want the whole of us._

"But I don't want you. I don't want to be a monster."

_Well I'm a monster. And I will take your mind by force. I want Alucard, and I _will_ have him._

Seras was sick of herself, her fist rising to meet the mirror, shards flying everywhere. She pulled her bloodied hand back and had to fight the urge to lick the blood. As she ran her hand under the sink water to clean the wound of glass, her hand began to heal. She back herself against the wall and sank to the floor, resting her back on the cold stone. She began to cry and tried not to her the other side of herself laughing in her mind.

Sir Integra was currently in a very pissed off mood. People were watching her while she slept, she getting hurt in her sleep, and paperwork was piling up on her desk. But she could do nothing about it. As she lay in her bed, adorned with new white sheets, she looked at her bandaged arms. The stitches had been removed that afternoon.

Integra sighed and lit a cigar. "Thank the Lord for pain killers." She could barely feel her arms, the pain no longer a problem for her. Blood had begun to seep through the bandages and she knew someone would be in to change them soon. She was just surprised by who was sent to do the job.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as Alucard phased into her bedroom, bandages and peroxide in hand. He slowly walked across the room to her, pulling up a chair and sitting at her bedside. He began to undress her wrappings. "You know I could just heal this for you."

"I don't want you to Alucard. Bad things happen when you heal me." Butterflies began to flutter through her stomach as she thought back to the other night. She knew her pet had access to her mind, and she could tell by his grin that he knew what she was thinking.

After that statement, the rest of his medical care went by in silence. Integra had fallen asleep during the last few minutes of his care due to the effects of her medicine. Alucard threw away the bloody bandages and removed Integra's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He watched her as she slept, she looked like an angel.

As Walter stood before the door to Seras' room he caught a noise. He knocked lightly. "Miss Victoria?" There was no answer. The door was unlocked and so he stepped in. He set the bucket that held the blood bag on the table and walked to the closed bathroom door, he could hear Seras weeping. He knocked lightly. "Is there something wrong Miss Victoria?" A few moments later he heard the door lock click.

He slowly opened to the door and observed the room. The mirror was broken, the shards lying around the counter and floor. He bent down before Seras' crying for and place a hand on her knee. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

Seras looked up then, her eyes more red from crying, her cheeks stained from her tears. "Everything is just going so wrong Walter, I'm afraid I might do something that I will regret."

Walter helped Seras to her feet and led her back into the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and sat in one of the wooden chairs. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here to listen."

"I have a secret. It's one that I have never told to anyone. I thought the problem would go away once I became a vampire, but it hasn't."

Walter listened intently, hoping to find the reason for her strange behavior.

"I have dementia praecox. Otherwise know as schizophrenia. My vampiric side is fighting with my human side, which is in control now. I think she's going to take control though. I don't want to do anything bad. But she makes me do things. And most of them concern Master."

Walter sat next to Seras on the bed. "You should tell Alucard this. He might be able to help you. And if he can't find a way to solve the problem, he can keep you from doing things when you aren't fully under control." Walter now understood. The signs were right under everyone's noses. The humming, the mood swings.

Seras hugged the retainer and stood up. "Thank you Walter. Do you know where I might find Master?"

"He should be watching Sir Integra right now."

"Okay, thank you for the help."

On her way out she grabbed the blood bag. Walter noticed how she couldn't even tell when he other side made her do some things.

Alucard was leaning against the far wall as his master slept. His eyes wandered around the room until movement caught his eyes. He looked toward his master as she began to toss and turn in her sleep. He moved quickly over to the bed as he smelled the blood. She had put a scratch on her right cheek. Alucard restrained Integra's arms, pinning them to the bed at the wrists as to not touch her wounds.

"Alucard." Alucard heard his master whispering in her sleep. He wondered why she would be saying his name. She began thrashing about even more. He had to pin her legs down with his own legs, now putting his full weight into keeping her restrained. He now saw how her wounds could be so serious.

Integra began to speak again and he listened intently to the whispered words. "I do this for you Alucard."


	7. The Enemy Part 1

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, long wait, and crappy LEMON. Yes, there is a lemon in here. I wrote this quickly during school so it came out crappy to me. My comp broke down, so I couldn't type it up. My next chapters will be way better and should be out in the next few days. And believe me my next lemon will be WAY better, I will NOT write it in school.

P.S. I would like to thank No-Life Hooligan, pyromaniacgrl, and Alucard's secret lover for their support and reviews. You keep me writing this.

Chapter 7: The Enemy Part 1

Integra's movements in her sleep had stopped and her bright blue eyes had fluttered open to see Alucard pinning her down to the bed. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek.. She now knew why she had been harming herself. It was to get Alucard's attention, to feel his warm tongue healing her wounds. "Heal me Alucard."

He was a bit surprised at the request considering what she had said earlier. But he didn't show his surprise. He knew why she was doing what she was doing. His grin was yet again in place as he tightened the grip on Integra's wrists, which were now at the sides of her head.

Alucard lowered his head, some of his dark hair brushing against Sir Integra's face. He licked his lips and then extended his tongue. First he licked the blood that had smeared over her pale skin before actually attending to the cut and the fresh blood there. He could feel Integra give an involuntary shiver as his tongue slid over her warm skin.

As soon as Alucard was done he looked back into his master's eyes, red meeting blue. Silence spread through the room for a few tense moments before Integra spoke up.

"I want you Alucard."

He smiled and lowered his head, his lips pressing lightly against her ear. "I know My Master. And I have wanted you since that first moment in the dungeon so many years ago." With nearly every word that was spoken his tongue flicked against her ear. It was driving her crazy.

It was then that she took in her surroundings. The down comforter had been tossed to the floor, she was dressed in a light green night gown, and a short one at that. Alucard's coat was draped over a nearby chair, his hat and sunglasses on the dresser. But her attention was brought back to the man in front of her as she felt his fingers caressing her inner thigh.

"Do you truly know what you are asking for My Master?"

It was Integra's turn to grin as she caught the vampire off guard and flipped him over. She was now on top of him, her legs on either side of his, his arms now at his sides.

"I am sure of what I am asking for, pet. And being your master, I get the top."

Alucard grinned and reached his hands up to once again caress his master's thighs, but his hand continued to explore further, gripping the edge of the silky nightgown. He slowly slid the material up, running his fingers along Integra's sides before lifting the garment over her head and tossing it to the side.

Alucard's pants were quickly becoming very uncomfortable. He moaned as Integra shifted her weight above him so that she could remove her panties. She was now on top of him, completely naked. Alucard had peaked in on her from time to time in the shower, but he had never seen her like this. He hair was wild, falling carelessly around her form and her eyes were clouded with lust. Her chest heaved with anticipation, a few beads of sweat already beginning to dot her skin, although her body was hot, her nipples were hard peaks.

He ran his hands over her flat stomach and up to her creamy breasts, which he then began to massage. He delighted to hear her moan, her head tossed back slightly. Alucard couldn't stand it any longer. With only a thought any and all clothing he had left on dematerialized. The hard evidence of his desire rubbing against Integra's already soaked and ready womanhood.

His hands firmly gripped Integra's hips and lifted her above his waist. He then slowly began to lower her, sliding himself into her tight sheath.

Seras had to keep herself from humming as she walked up the large staircase. She was very annoyed at the stairs. "I wish I could phase through stuff like Master." She was about to go to Integra's office but then remembered that they should be in Sir Integra's bedroom since Alucard was trying to prevent any further self mutilation.

Seras was about to knock on the large doors but the sounds from within stopped her. Her face grew even more pale as the words drifted to her ears.

"Oh yes Alucard, YES!"

That was surely Sir Integra's voice, She had laid an ear against the door and heard the groans and moans from withing.

_She's taking Alucard from u_s Seras. _You have to stop her._

"No, I can't believe this."

_We must get rid of her._

"But I can't."

_She is the enemy._


	8. The Enemy Part 2

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Again, I am sorry for the lateness of the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that. And sorry that this chapter is so long.

Chapter 8: The Enemy Part 2

Alucard watched Integra for a few minutes while she slept, a content smile on her face even in sleep. He sighed and phased through the bed as to not wake her. As Alucard pulled on his clothes he began to regret what he had just done. For years he had wanted to bed his master, he though it would be more fulfilling. He had to admit it was good, but he expected a bit more.

He looked once more at Integra before phasing through the large doors. Alucard walked leisurely through the halls of Hellsing House. He was about to just teleport to his bedroom when a light tune caught his ears. Someone was humming. His usual grin was in place as he walked down the hall to a cracked door. The door lead to the main library.

He peeked his head through to see his fledgling curled up in a large chair next to the lit fireplace, the warm glow casting shadows about the room and illuminating Seras' pale skin. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. He silently walked into the room and stood behind the chair, only gazing into the flames like his fledgling. ALucard saw Seras tense at his presence and her humming stopped. They both kept quiet, locked in the silence of deep though. Though they didn't know it, both of their minds were on the event that had taken place between Alucard and Integra.

After a few silent moments Alucard tore his gaze away from the flames and to one of the many windows, the blind kept back revealing the sky. He could see the sun barely beginning to rise, just a sliver of light shining through the darkened sky.

"The sun is rising Police Girl. You are usually asleep by now."

"Sleep hasn't come easily to me Master."

He knew how she felt, sleep had been evading him as well since that dream. He had to hold back a shiver. "You should go back to your room before the sun rises."

"And what would you say if I don't want to leave? If I just stay in the library and burn like the wood of the fire?"

Alucard smirked, knowing that all new vampires went through a stage like this. "I would say that you are a bit suicidal and a little insane."

Seras stood then and turned towards her master. With her back facing the fire her body seemed to glow, Alucard could only compare it to an ethereal glow surrounding her. "And what if I am crazy Alucard?"

"Then you would be just like me." He was a bit surprised that she had said his name, he wondered why. He watched in silence as Seras turned and began to walk out of the library.

"I could never be just like you." She closed the door behind herself, leaning against it for a moment as her mind spoke. _But we are just like him._

Seras pushed off from the door in a full out sprint, she could hear Alucard's laugher from the library. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, the sound resonating through the quiet room. "What the hell is with my forbidden fruit complex?" She always wanted what she couldn't have.

_You wouldn't have a complex if you would just take what you want. It's not like you're gonna get kicked out of Eden or something._

"Shut up!" Seras ran to her bed and laid down, tears streaming from her face. "I can't believe he slept with Sir Integra."

_If she is in your way, then you should get rid of her._

"But I can't, I look up to her. She has let me stay here, she took me in."

_It was Alucard who took you in. She has offered no kindness to you. She took the man you like, she knows you like him. She is a pest who feels threatened by you._

"Just leave me alone." Her other self was quiet and soon she drifted off to sleep.

_Seras could hear water dripping as she walked through the dark corridor, she could feel the cool dirt underneath her bare feet. As she came into the middle of the cave her feet touched warm water. At that moment the cave became lit, light from an unknown source bouncing off many crystals in the walls and floor. A large pool sat in the middle of the cave, an underground hot spring. It was the cave outside of the compound._

_Seras looked at herself in the water's reflection. She wore a floor length white dress that skimmed over the top of the water. The sleeves were sheer, showing off her slender arms. But she noticed something different, her eyes were blue._

_She heard laughing resonating through the cave system. Seras turned her head, her blue eyes scanning over the area. "_Master_?"_

Alucard is not here to save you Seras. _She looked back to her reflection a gasp escaping her lips. She watched as her dress shortened and became black, the sleeves disappearing creating spaghetti straps. The eyes of her reflection were now red. Seras took a few steps back as her other self began to rise from the water. She now stood toe to toe with her vampiric self._

I will be fixing this Seras. I will not allow you to live your life like the weak vampire you are now.

_The vampire began to walk forward, causing Seras to walk backwards, forcing herself into the caverns wall. She closed her eyes and balled her fists. She then felt the white hot pain as the fangs pierced her skin._

Integra's pack of cigars was nearly empty. She had basically been chain smoking since she had woken up. She took one look at the rumbled sheets and the fact that she was naked and had freaked. She had finally slept with Alucard, a very large grin was still set on her face at the thought. She just wondered what would happen now, hopefully not awkward moments.

Her nails drummed on the desktop as she stared at the paperwork. She didn't want to be filing right now, quite frankly, she wanted to jump and squeal with joy. But she would never allow herself to do anything of the sort. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Walter with her afternoon tea.

She gladly accepted the cup and was quite surprised to taste coffee instead of tea. But she still downed the glass, a little un-ladylike, but she didn't care much. She set the cup back on the table. "Why would you give me coffee?"

"After your exertions from last night, I assumed you would need it."

Integra looked up, a stunned look on her face. "Well this is a little more than embarrassing," she blushed, "you heard that?"

Walter smiled that all knowing old man smile. "I took one look at the grin on your face this morning and put two and two together." Walter laughed lightly and picked up the tea tray and empty cup. He bowed and left Integra with her blush and her thoughts. She sighed and took on last drag from her cigar. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing paperwork. Her crystal blue eyes glanced toward the open window. The sun was setting. "Alucard will probably be here any minute."

Seras awoke with a start, her hand instinctively going to her throat. She sighed knowing that today would not be good. Hopping out of bed she threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She laced up her boots and combed through her hair. She peaked out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. She spotted Walter on her way to the stairs, he was carrying to buckets. "Hello Miss Victoria, you are up earlier than usual tonight."

"I had a bit of a bad night."

A look of worry went across Walter's face. "Did you have a problem talking to Alucard last night?" It would be bad if she had walked in on them. Seras shivered lightly and grabbed the packet of blood out of the pail. As she began to walk past the butler. "No, everything went fine." She heard Walter breath a relieved sigh. "I do hope you feel better Miss Victoria."

"Uh huh." Seras then began to jog out of the basement, not wanting to talk to Walter and she figured she'd get out before her master could stop her.

She sucked absently on the blood bag as she walked through the halls of the manor aimlessly. She threw the empty bag out as she went through the kitchen and then up the back stairs leading to the upper levels of the mansion.She was a bit surprised at where she ended up. She was now staring at the large doors leading to Sir Integra's office. She figured there were other forces at play. Her other self had been quite since she woke up.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the doors, hearing a 'come in' from inside. She opened the door and walked in, registering the look of surprise that crossed Integra's face. Sir Integra had wondered why Alucard would knock, but then she saw the small vampire walk in and was a bit caught off guard. "What can I do for you Officer Victoria?"

Seras froze. She couldn't think of anything to say. Why had she knocked in the first place? Her breathing pattern shifted, her breaths coming out in short gasps, she was panicking.

"Umm...umm..." She saw Integra raise an eyebrow. "Are you just here to waste my time, or do you have a reason for interrupting my work?"

Seras took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A smirk that almost mirrored one of Alucard's crossed her lips. "I'm not here to waste your time. I'm here to rely a message."

"And what would that message be?" Integra noticed the note drop in Seras' voice and the difference in posture, less subserviant. Seras walked toward Sir Integra's desk, her steps slow and long.

"Have you ever heard the story of the spider and the fly?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Well that's to bad. But the question is who would win? A black widow, or a housefly?"

"The spider of course."

Seras scoffed. "That's what everyone always says. The odds are always against me." She then turned and walked out of the room, not one word was spoken between the two women.

Integra sat in silence after Seras left, she wondered what that could have been about. But a though soon came upon her. "What if she knows?"

She always knew that Seras had a crush on Alucard. But she was weak, Alucard would never go after someone like Seras. She couldn't do anything to stop her from getting Alucard, he didn't even show interest in his fledgling, not really. She's a weak vampire with a dislike for her natural food. _She would never do anything to stop me from getting him. _"But she is still the enemy."


	9. The Knife

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: There's some bad stuff in this chapter. Very painful and not nice. You've been warned. To all women reading this, I'm sorry. And this one is a little short, but I didn't think this part would be so long, so I had no space for the other parts...I will update soon.

Chapter 9: The Knife

Taking in all of the events of the past few days had taken its toll on Sir Integra. She now sat at her vanity mirror, looking at her reflection. Her blue eyes had become more pale and dark circles had from under her eyes. This was both due to loss of blood and just plain fatigue. Her head turned toward the window to see the dark sky. For her to be going to bed while the sun was still down was a rare occasion. She sighed and climbed into her bed, snuggling into the warm covers. She had left her balcony window open letting the cool air blow through her room, so she sought refuge in her sheets and blanket. And being in her state of drowsiness, she was completely unaware of the being watching from behind the billowing curtains.

Seras slowly and quietly stepped into the bedroom, lucky that some vampiric abilities came natural. Her feet made absolutely no sound as she walked towards Integra's sleeping form. The woman was completely knocked out and Seras would take that to her advantage. A pale hand slipped into her pocket, drawing out a syringe full of a clear liquid. With her free hand she carefully pulled back the comforter, revealing Sir Integra in her nightgown. Seras smiled.

"I'll show you what you get for coming in between my plans."

She tilted Integra's arms so that she could clearly see the veins there. She took the syringe and stuck it into Intergra's arm, a bit alarmed as the woman stirred. But the serum would soon take affect. All movement from the woman stopped with the exception of the slow rise and fall of her chest. Seras reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the pair of glasses the sat there, placing them on Integra's face.

"It's time to wake up Miss Hellsing."

Integra knew something was wrong, and she could hear a familiar voice calling to her. She expected it to be Alucard, but the voice was feminine. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to she Seras. She tried to question the girl as to why she was standing in her bedroom, but she found that she could not speak. Nor could she move. Her eyes widened.

"You're trying to struggle aren't you Sir? Well, that won't be happening, I've drugged you. And now you will pay for touching Alucard." Sears had a grin on her face that nearly matched one of her master's. Her hand slid into her boot, pulling out a very large double bladed knife. "The cool thing about what I injected you with is that you can still feel."

She traced the cool metal lightly along the side of Integra's face, watching as the woman who once held so much power flinched. She now pressed harder, making a long slice down from just under the eyes to the chin. She watched as the blood slowly dripped down the woman's face. And all Integra could do was watch in silent horror, a pitiful attempt at screaming escaping from her mouth.

Seras then began to move down both the bed and Integra's body. She made ten small incisions down both of her arms and fifteen down her legs. She now stood at the foot of the large bed. She grabbed onto Integra's bloody ankles and pulled her down so that her lags were hanging over the bed. Tears stained the woman's face, her lips blue. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness and had gone into shock from the blood loss, but the worst was still to come.

"You have taken what is mine. And I will be making sure that you don't do it again."

Integra's eyes closed, she had been calling for Alucard, but he had not answered. She felt Seras' had slid up her gown, pulling her panties down and off her body. Seras laughed and lifted up the night gown. She licked the blood off the knife to clean it from the previous blood.

"Say goodbye to having sex with my master, and say goodbye to any future heirs of Hellsing." And with that said Seras plunged the knife inside of Integra's womanhood. The serum had began to decrease it's effects and the woman on the bed began to spasm, her body contorting, a retched cry escaping Sir Integra's lips as her insides were sliced.

Sir Integra woke as the scream tore through her throat. She had broken into a cold sweat, her eyes instinctively scanned her darkened bedroom. She climbed off of her bed to the light switch. She walked slowly to the balcony and looked out, not seeing anyone there. She was panting and she collapsed onto the cold stone, breaking out into tears. The situation was getting worse by the day. She couldn't let anything like that happen. This was getting far out of control. She wrapped her hands around her body, waiting for the sun to rise, so that she could feel safe once again.

Seras watched as Integra searched around her room, whatever it was that she had dreamed, nearly got Seras caught. She now stood in the bathroom, watching from the opened door. She would wait for Integra to fall asleep on the balcony before leaving.


	10. The Swim

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: There will be a lemon next chapter...you have been warned...short chapter kinda...

Chapter 10: The Swim

Integra had finally fallen asleep out on the balcony, Seras walked to her with a smile, her hand straying to the knife that was hidden by her skirt. "You'll get yours soon enough."

Sear jumped down from the balcony and landed in the gardens below. The scent of the many flowers followed her as she walked to the oh so familiar hole in the perimeter wall. She looked back to the large estate for a moment, going over the events that had gone on over the past few days. With her mind and Integra and Alucard. She sighed and slipped through the small passage, completely unaware that she was being followed.

Alucard watched his fledgling as she walked through the garden, he wondered what she could possibly be up to so close to the dawn, there was only about an hour left until the sun would rise. But, being as curious as he was, he would follow her. Something had been up with Seras lately, and maybe following her would enlighten him as to what the cause was.

He silently followed her as she walked through the forest, simply phasing through trees and other obstacles. He kept track of where she was but was a bit behind her, never having noticed the cave system here.

Seras stood at the waters edge once more, staring into the reflection. Her other self had been quiet lately, taking her over without a word. All she remembered of the day was being in the garden, that is when she decided to go to the cave. She sighed and kicked off her boots. She slid to the cold ground and stuck her feet in the water, laying down and looking at the caves ceiling. "Why did this problem have to come back now, why so sudden?"

Alucard watched from one of the cavern's many corridors, wondering what this problem was that his fledgling was referring to. He knew that he shouldn't be spying, but he was her master. He had a right to know what was going on in the woman's life. His thoughts were brought back to her when her voice once again resonated through the cave. "It is because of master. That is the only reason I can come up with. He wants power, and I have that power inside of me. She is trying to bring it out."

Alucard wondered who the she was. Maybe she had been going to Integra with advice. But Alucard doubted that, they had never really been on good terms with each other. He simply shrugged the thought off as he watched Seras stand.

Seras sighed as she stood up, I guess I should go for a swim, maybe it will clear my head. She stripped off her shirt and the skirt, her eyes looking down at the sheathed blade on her thigh. She took the knife out and stared at it, holding it between her two pointer fingers. She studied the blade for a moment, thankful to see no blood on it. Shaking her head she slid the blade back in its sheath and undid the latch, setting it on the ground with her clothes.

Seras was now lft in a black bra and panties, Alucard couldn't help but stare, that insane grin in place. He watched as she lifted her arms above her head and her body stood still. A tense moment passed as her eyes scanned the room, she couldn't have sensed him. She shrugged and dived in into the warm water, diving to the bottom before coming back up. She quickly sliced through the water, her arms and legs rippled as the water passed by. Alucard could feel himself getting hard, he had to stop this, the sun was rising anyway. He quickly walked to the edge of the water as Seras dived down at the other side. When she came up for air, he stood right in front of her. "Master." Seras knew she had sensed something...she didn't think her master would have followed her here.

"Police Girl, the sun is going to rise soon, you need to get back the mansion."

She looked up at her grinning master, but her eyes strayed down to his fly for a moment first.

"You were watching me."

"Yes."

"I don't really think you want to go back to Hellsing House though." She stood then, the water cascading down her form, falling down form her hair."

She had a point, he didn't truly want to go back. Crimson hues scanned down her body, watching as the drops of water slid down her form. "We should go."

Seras moved a few steps closer to him, pressing her form against his strong body, crushing her breast against the solid wall of his chest. "Are you sure you wanna leave?" She looked up at him with her own crimson eyes playfully as her hand traveled over his stomach.

"Yes." There was barely any conviction in his words, but he couldn't let this happen, not here. He wrapped his coat around her form and transported her to her room. "Sleep." He then phased out of the room.

Seras watched as her master disappeared, a smirk on her phase. "You can't avoid me for long Master."


	11. The Package

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Sorry about the shortness of last chapter. And there is a LEMON in this chapter..I warn you now! It is much more detailed than the last one, and longer...yeah. Italic is singing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing as previously stated and nor do I own the song Garbage by #1 Crush.

Ch. 11: The Package

The sun had set about an hour ago and Alucard was being called into Sir Integra's office. He knew there was no mission tonight, so he wondered what she wanted. He shrugged into his coat and placed his hat and sunglasses on. He put his trademark smirk into place and phased up to the office.

He phased up from the floor and gave a fake bow before the woman. "You called My Master."

"Yes, I did Alucard, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Alucard straightened and looked at the woman. "What about?"

It was a bit hard for Integra to talk about this, being the conservative woman that she was. She stubbed out the cigar that she had been smoking and looked at the man standing a few feet away from her. "I wanted to talk about what happened between us." She couldn't hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

Alucard shifted lightly as he recalled the events over the last few days. The blood, the sex.

"Well talk then." Integra stood then, walking around her desk and towards him. She stopped only a foot in front of him, her head tilted back so that she could look at him.

"I never thought anything like that would happen between us. I surely didn't plan on it, but," She paused and stood on tippy toes to place a lips kiss upon his lips, "I want it to happen again."

Although Alucard felt strange at the thought of having sex with his master again, he was after still a man. His smirk grew as he watched Integra quickly brush past him. He heard the click of the door locks and he turned around. "Being a little naughty today Master?"

"Damn right." Integra walked toward the vampire, placing a hand on his chest, pushing her towards her large oak desk. His arms inclosed around her, turning her to the desk. Alucard picked her up by the waist and set her down on the desk. He stood between her legs and her arms reached up to bring his head to hers, their lips locking in a feverish kiss.

Alucard could feel himself getting hard. His hands reached to undue the button of the green coat that Integra wore before paying attention to the undershirt. Integra moaned into Alucard's mouth when she felt his hand cup her breasts, a bit of hate going towards her bra. But just as Alucard's hand was reaching for the front clasp of her bra, the sound of the phone rang.

"Damn it all the hell." Integra thought about not answering it, sending a look to Alucard whose grin was still in place. With a sigh she reached across the desk and lifted the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Sir Integra, there is a package at the gate for you, what would you like me to do with it?"

A grin slowly spread across Integra's lips as she lightly pushed Alucard back and hopped off of the desk. "Send it up."

Alucard let out a sigh, both angry and relieved with the interruption. He walked backwards out of the room, watching as Integra fixed her suit. He phased through the door, unlocking it on the way out.

Alucard phased into his bedroom, his grin fading. He looked down at the bulge in his pants with a low growl. Integra was cold hard bitch, ditching him for some package. He removed his coat, hat, and sunglasses, placing them in the proper places. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. Like he thought earlier...he was still a man. His hand ran over the hardness between his legs, the fact that there was fabric there was killing him.

Most of his clothes simply faded away, leaving him in a pair of black silk pants that he usually wore while sleeping. His hand slowly trailed down his chest and into his pants, past the boxers that he wore. He gripped himself, a low moan escaping his lips, and that's when he heard it.

His hand was quickly taken from his pants as his crimson eyes scanned the room for the source of the sound. He looked towards one dark corner, that is where the humming was coming from. He growled as his fledgling stepped from the darkness adorned in a short black dress. How could he not have noticed her. He was to preoccupied with his male needs.

"Trying to relieve some stress Master?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Alucard knew this could get bad, but then again, maybe he wanted it.

"We were waiting for you. It's time for you to know the truth."

"We?"

Seras grinned, Alucard was surprised how much it resembled one of his. He raised an eyebrow and wondered where all this was going to lead to.

"I'm schizophrenic Master. It seems that the vampiric side is fighting with the human side. And the reason is you."

That explains her mood swings and strange behavior. Alucard began to grin as well. "Which side am I talking to at the moment?"

"Mainly the vampiric side, but sweet little Seras is still lucking just under the surface. But she still wants this as much as I do." She began to hum again.

"And what is it that you two want?"

"You." Seras began to slowly walk towards her master. The contrast between his black hair and pants against his pale skin was driving her crazy.

_I would die for you,_

_I would die for you,_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side, _

_To know that you're mine._

Everyone would expect Seras to be a soprano, but her voice was that of an alto, the song slow and the low pitch of her voice making it eerie. As she walked closer to Alucard he backed up, until the back of his leg touched the side of his four poster bed.

_I will pray for you, _

_I will pray for you_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true,_

_Someone like you._

Seras finally reached Alucard. One hand reached up to run along his strong chest, his skin was cool, he hadn't fed. The other hand went lower, running over the very noticeable bulge in his pants. She smirked as the moan escaped his lips. "You don't know what you are doing Police Girl." She smiled at that. She knew exactly what she was doing.

_I will lie for you,_

_Beg and steal for you,_

With the hand that was placed on his chest she pushed him back onto the bed. She then climbed onto the bed herself. She crawled up to him, placing kisses along his flat stomach and strong chest, singing in between each kiss.

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,_

_You're just like me._

Alucard could do nothing, he didn't really want to stop her. He just listened to the words of her song and watched as she moved his lips over his skin. Her lips were warm against his cold skin. She had drunk her blood.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing,_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living,_

_You will believe in me,_

_And I will never be ignored._

Her face had reached his and she finally got to taste his lips. She was glad when his hands found her hips, lowering her so that she sat just below his erection. She brought her head back up so that she could look into his eyes. Both sets of crimson eyes were clouded with lust. "I want you to take me Master. I've waited too long for this."

His hands trailed up her side and around to her back, reaching for the zipper on the dress. He slowly slide the zipper down, keeping his eyes locked with her the entire time. He lifted the dress over her head, letting her completely naked for be revealed. He wondered if she always wore no panties.He easily lifted her from him, rolling her over so that she was pinned underneath him. His fingers locked with hers as he gently pinned her arms to her sides.

"Are you sure this is what you want Seras?"

"Yes Master." Seras had waited so long for this, both parts of her.

Alucard used his mind, letting the material of his pants and boxers dematerialize. He rubbed his hard erection lightly against Seras' hot and ready womanhood. "You do know this is going to hurt."

Seras smiled. "Just shut up and do it already."

With that said Alucard thrusted into her. Her eyes closed as the scream tore through her throat, she had expected it to hurt, and it sure as hell did. But she felt Alucard's lips upon hers and everything seemed right. He slowly began to move inside of her. As he began to pick up a rhythm she moaned, the friction beginning to build up.

Her nails gripped into his hands sense he was still pinning her. She writhed beneath his weigh as he began to thrust harder and deeper inside of her. Seras could feel the liquid heat quickly building inside of her, her stomach doing flips. They were both panting now, the friction growing hotter. Beads of sweat had formed on both of their bodies. But she knew she had to let her other side take over, she needed to feel this. Her eyes closed and she began to shift back to her human side.

Alucard could feel the shift of Seras' mind. He grinned as he slowly pulled himself out of her. Seras new something wasn't quite right, her breathing was labored. A shocked gasp left her mouth as her eyes fluttered open, staring back at her was Alucard, grinning like a mad man and panting as well. Her eyes lowered to see their naked forms, and the very hard evidence of what exactly was going on. "Oh my God."

Alucard bent his head down to reached Seras' ear. "God has nothing to do with it." He thrusted back into her with all he had, the moan of please and shock that came from his fledgling music to his ear. Seras wriggled her wrist out from Alucard's grip, her hands going to his back. Her nails gripped to her skin, she could smell his blood from the small cuts.

Alucard moaned as he felt Seras clinging to him, the small pain only making him want to drive into her deeper and faster. He knew he was close, and he could feel that she was as well. Seras wrapped her legs around Alucard's waist. Her head tilted back and her back arched, she watched as Alucard moaned, his head tossing back as well. His mouth was agape and she could see his fangs. He hadn't fed yet. "Feed on me Master."

Alucard looked down at his fledgling with a smile, this one caring instead of insane looking. He bent his head down to her neck, letting his long tongue swish against her pulse, delighting in the light squeal emitted from the woman underneath him. He continued to thrust and a light laugh escaped from his mouth as his fangs sank into her warm flesh.

The same white hot pain washed over her that had the night she was turned, but it soon gave way into an extreme pleasure that she had never felt before. She nearly screamed his name as his fangs pierced her skin and her blood drained into him. Her muscles contracted and released as she came, her juices soaking him.

As his fangs sank into her, and her sweet blood flowed down his throat he came with an intensity he never thought possible. Alucard moaned, her name coming out breathless. He ran his tongue over the wound to heal it before collapsing on top of her. Seras ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to regain her breathing. His weigh was a comfortable presence against her. But he soon rolled over and Seras curled up next to him. They fell asleep like this, wrapped in each others arms.

Seras's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the man beside her. Alucard was sleeping peacefully, which was strange considering there was still a few hours until sunrise. She snuggled against his chest for a moment, inhaling his scent. She stayed like this for a moment, very conten with her position. But there was something she wanted to do so she had to get up.

She placed a quick kiss on Alucard's warm lips before quietly getting out of bed. She slipped on the discarded dress and took one last look at her new lover. "You're mine now."

She slowly closed the bedroom door and began walking down the hall. Her hand reached the handle to the door and she pushed into her room with a pleased sigh. She closed the door behind her without looking. The smile on her face disappeared as she sensed something wrong. As Seras tried to turn back towards the door pain exploded in the back of her head. She stumbled forward, falling against the table, blackness clouded her vision. She was able to turn around, seeing the familiar face.. She tried to speak, to say something, anything, but her world went black.


	12. The Cell rewrite

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: This is a redo of chapter 12, I thought better of where I was taking this story. It will be ending in a few chapters, so yeah. Tell me what you think of this new version, the first few paragraphs are the same.

Chapter 12: The Cell (Revised)

Seras' mind was clouded. All she could feel was a major headache and a burning in her wrists and ankles. Her eyes slowly opened, the fog clearing within a few minutes. First those red eyes trailed down to her wrists, that were bound to the chair she was sitting in with silver shackles, as were her feet. With a quick exhale she pushed her arms and feet to the chair, trying not to touch the searing metal. Her eyes then darted around the room, it was dark, but she could see. It seemed like some type of cellar. But her eyes saw the shackles that were drilled into the wall and she knew it was a dungeon. She caught site of the metal bars on one side of the room, where the door was held.

A noise was heard, the sound echoing though the darkness. The lights suddenly switched on, her eyes immediately closed, shutting out the light. The sound of footsteps resonated off of the walls, someone was coming. The steps were slow and steady, taking their time. The memories of what she guessed was the prior night came back to her. She remembered Alucard, and what they had done together. She remembered getting dressed and walking to her room. And she could now fully recall getting hit, and the person who did it. The footsteps stopped, she could hear the keys to the door begin brought out. Footsteps again but they soon stopped, her captor now stood right before her.

"Hello Miss Victoria." Her eyes opened.

"Walter." Her voice was weak and low. She wondered why he would do this. Sadness and anger ran through her, but anger was the stronger of the two. She moved in her seat, trying to get to him, wanting to both get an explanation and to tear his throat out. She screamed as the silver hit her skin again. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry Seras, but I have been faithful to Sir Integra for to many years. I hate to do this to you, but..." His sentence trailed off, but Seras knew where he was going. Integra had ordered him to do this. Walter reached a hand behind his back, drawing out a medicinal blood bag.

"Drink this Miss Victoria."

"No Walter, I don't want it. Just leave." Seras put her head down, but she was able to see the saddened expression cross the old man's face. She waited until the lights were off again and the door to the dungeon had closed. Then she cried. How could she get out of this? Her master wasn't answering her calls. How could he not hear her? Was Sir Integra going to leave her to rot in this prison?

So many questions swam through Seras' head. All she could do was wait for whatever was to come. She was sure that that bitch had something up her sleeve, Seras knew she would do something. Integra had to be jealous, she had to know what she did with Alucard. And know the Hellsing was going to get her revenge. And with Alucard being under her control, she would keep him for saving her.

(( Sorry this one was short, the next chapter is going to have some really interesting stuff in it...I hope you enjoyed. Review please.))


	13. The Sword

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: This is NOT the last chapter...and keep in mind, things are not always as they seem.

Chapter: 13: The Sword

Integra smiled a cruel smile as she walked down the halls of the large estate, heading towards the basement. That is where Alucard was locked in sleep, completely unaware of the evens that had transpired over the last few hours. She easily pushed open the door and walked to the bed. Alucard looked so serene while sleeping, no one would be able to tell how insane he actually was.

"Alucard. It's time to wake up."

She whispered the words in his ear as she unlocked the seals keeping him asleep, but the ones holding his telepathy were still in place. After a few moments crimson orbs looked up at her after casually glancing around. "My Master, may I ask as to why you are in my bedroom?"

"I have some things to talk to you about my pet."

Alucard sat up in bed, his mussed black hair falling around his bare shoulders. He raised an eyebrow. "And what would these things be?"

"Your fledgling. I know what you have done with her, and I am not pleased by it."

Alucard slipped past his master, his clothes automatically materializing on him. He was uncomfortable talking about this.

"What I do in my bedroom is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is Alucard." She turned to face him, his back was turned towards her. "We are bound my pet. Bound by blood and now bound by body. You are mine, and I will not have that pitiful fledgling of yours interfering with that."

Alucard knew she was right. He was her slave whether he liked it or not. With a heavy sigh he turned on his heel to face her. His eyes raked over her form, she was tense. He tried to scan her mind but found that he could not. "And exactly where is my little Police Girl?"

"Come with me and I will show you." _She is about to meet her fate. And I won't let you come between that._

Alucard noted where they were heading as he and the Hellsing walked through the house. They were heading to the sub-levels, the dungeons. A sinking feeling entered him at the remembrance of being locked in that room for those many years. A cold chill ran through him as they turned a corner and he spotted the door. The blood seal was still very visible. But Integra turned to one of the side doors, opening it slowly. The smell of death and decay assaulted his senses. Many vampires had died in the dungeons of Hellsing. He stepped with long strides through the portal as Integra entered and switched on the lights.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked past the cells of the dreary dungeon. Integra walked a bit faster than him and pulled out a ring of keys, halting in front of one cell. As he walked closer to the cell he saw her. Integra unlocked the door and walked in, ALucard close on her heels. His eyes roamed over the pale girl. Her head was tilted down, those strawberry blond locks shielding her eyes from view.

"Wake up."

" I am awake bitch."

Seras looked up, but her eyes automatically found her master. Anger boiled up inside of her. It sure as hell didn't look like he was here to save her. But she kept that anger tapped down, a snarl escaping from her more vampiric personality.

"Why would you let her do this to me Master?" Alucard stepped forward, a glance given to Integra for a moment. When he turned back to Seras his mouth was a cruel line. "I'm sorry Seras, but it was out fo my control.

"Why can't you save me, why didn't you answer when I called for you?" Seras' voice was steadily rising in pitch, nearing hysterical. Alucard sighed, his arms folding over his chest. "Why? Becuase you are a pathetic excuse for a vampire. If you couldn't save yourself from being caught in the first place, you are of no use to me. What happened last night between you and I was nothing. I only indulged your girlish fantasy because I may be a vampire, but I am still a man.."

Tears were filling her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. But Seras wouldn't allow herself to cry, not in front of her master and Sir Integra, not now. The next few moments were silent, nearly the same maniacal grin set on both of Alucard's and Integra's lips.

The door to the dungeon was heard, someone was coming. Footsteps broke the stark silence and soon Walter stood before the unlocked cell. In his hands were a small metal case and a long sword. "Walter, you've come just in time."

"Yes Sir Integra. I have brought what you have asked for."

"Thank you Walter, you can leave now. I doubt you want to stay for this."

Walter gave a look to Seras, a look of sadness and pity and regret. By that look she knew what metal that sword was forged of. As the retainer made his way out of the dungeon the eerie silence was once again restored.

"Seras' attention was once again pulled to Integra as she knelt down and opened that case, pulling out a small bottle and a very large syringe. Her eyes widened as the Hellsing drew the clear liquid into the needle.

"Now this little serum is going to help me a lot. On humans, it causes the inability to move as well as the inability to breath. But since you don't need to breath, I don't have to worry about you dying from it." As Integra neared Seras began to squirm, paying no mind to the shackles now. "Alucard, hold her face still."

Alucard stepped to her, gripping her chin firmly in his icy grasp. His usual sunglasses were missing, allowing her eyes to look into hers. He saw the fear and the sadness in her through those eyes, he also saw the anger that burned within her. He actually felt bad doing this to her, but it had to be done.

Integra positioned the needle to Seras' carotid artery, feeling her body jerk away as the needle pierced her vein. They both stood back after it was done, watching as Seras struggled against the poison. But soon she went limp, her head hung down. Integra lifted the girls chin, staring into her eyes. " You're still trying to struggle aren't you, telling your arms to move but they can't. Telling yourself to scream but the sound won't come. Perfectly aware of everything around you."

Integra took another key form her pocket and unlocked the silver shackles around the young vampires wrists and ankles. With strength no one knew she possessed, Integra lifted Sears from her seat and took her to the far wall of the cell.

Seras could do nothing as she was propped against the wall, panic raced through her mind. Integra lifted her hands above her head, chaining her to the wall in another pair of silver cuffs. She wanted to scream, she begged for her tears to fall, but the only thing that came out was a whimper.

As Integra locked the last of the shackles, the ones around Seras' ankles, she spoke. "The only problem s the effect were off quickly in vampires. But that works for me here. It's perfect timing. I want to see you squirm."

The next few moments were silent as whatever she was injected with began to wear off. The silver chains burned into her flesh, irritating the already burned skin there. But Sears still refused to scream. She would not give Integra the pleasure of hearing it. She whimpered and allowed the tears to streak her face, btu she didn't scream.

"You're a brave one Seras. Most vampires I've tortured have screamed to high heaven, begging for forgiveness, btu not you." Sir Integra paced in front of the crying vampire, before heading to the back of the cell. She picked up the sword that leaned against the stone wall. "But this will be your undoing."

Slow steps carried her back to Seras. She raised the sword to bring the tip to Seras' pale cheek, her head automatically turning away from the lethal metal. "The silver hurts doesn't it? As I said before, the black widow always will prevail over the weak little fly. And it seems you are caught in this black widows web." With those words she dragged the sword over each cheek, spilling vampiric blood on the stone floor. Integra stepped back, positioning the sword to Seras' chest. "You've been a nuisance for too long."

Sears cast one last fleeting look to her Master who stood in the shadows in the back of the cell, but she could still see him. His arms were folded over his chest, his body leaning against the wall. He mad no move to stop this. His eyes staring straight into hers. She couldn't stand it, she had to close her eyes. She wondered what he was thinking, if he even cared? Integra's harsh laugh broke through to her ears. "Your interference ends now." And she trust the blade into Seras' chest, her blood curdling scream tearing through the dungeon and reverberating off of its walls.


	14. The Ordeal

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: A lot of people seemed unhappy with Seras being stabbed, and then again some loved it. But like I said in the AN of that chapter, things are not always as they seem, so enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14: The Ordeal

"What!" Seras' panting could still be heard, her painful cries echoing through the dungeon.

"I never miss, she should be dust." The rage and anger could clearly be heard as Integra watched Seras struggling against the wall and the sword that pinned her there. Bright red blood had started to seep through her dress and dripped slowly down from her legs and onto the stone floor.

"I've never known you to miss your target My Master." Alucard stepped to Seras and stared at the blood leaking from the impalement. "But, by the bright color of the blood, you did in fact nick her heart."

"Is it a fatal wound?"

"She will slowly bleed out within the next few hours." Alucard grinned his usual grin as he stepped back from his dying fledgling.

"Good. Now I've given her a slow, and by the looks of it, painful death." Seras' face was scrunched in pain. Every breath she took shot pain through her. She didn't need to breath, but if she was going to die, she would go out humanly. With every beat of her heart pain traveled through her, more blood leaking out.

The metallic smell filled the air, it was getting hard for Alucard to stand it. He ran his tongue over his teeth before turning to Integra, who seemed mesmerize by the bleeding woman in front of her.

"Master, we should take our leave now."

"Why Alucard? I assumed you would take pleasure in seeing this disgrace of a vampire impaled to a wall. I know I'm enjoying her suffering." Integra leaned against the cell bars and pulled out a cigar from her pocket, lit it, and took a deep inhale. The scent of the cigar mixed with the smell of death, decay, and blood.

"Yes, but I don't think you'd want me ruining her death. Her blood is getting a bit hard for me to resist." His eyes moved back to Seras for a moment before coming to rest back on his master.

"Fine then, we'll leave." The displeasure was clear in her voice. But she just had one more thing to do to the poor girl before leaving. She took another puff of her cigar, blowing the smoke into Seras' face, laughing at the cough that was produced.

"You're going to rot in an everlasting fiery hell. Enjoy you last few hours on this earth." She raised the pale hand of the vampire and took one last puff before extinguishing the cigar on the back of Seras' hand, delighting in the girls pain. Torture was such a wonderful thing.

"Let's go pet." Integra opened the barred door, holding it open for Alucard. He gave one last look at his Police Girl before falling back in step with his Master. Seras' cries could still reach his ears as they exited the dungeon.

Seras could barely comprehend the words that had been spoken to her, she continued to drift in and out of consciousness. All she knew was that she was somehow still alive, and that she was in a lot of pain. She figured that she would stop struggling and somehow find a way through it.

Tears leaked from her eyes just as blood leaked from her heart. No one was there to say her, She was going to die. Her head tilted down to look at the sword, to look at the blood. She stopped breathing to slow the flow of blood. But she could not stop her tears. Her sobs filled the stale air of the dungeon. The pain had stopped and given way to a dull, numbing pulsing. A ringing entered her ears and she knew what was coming.

_We can't die Seras. This is not how it was supposed to happen. _The voice rang out through the darkness, or so it seemed. Her other said actually sounded panicked. "I'm sorry."

_Apologies can't save you know. If you had just given up and let in your vampiric side, you never would have been taken by surprise._

A small laugh escaped Seras' lips. "I guess I should have listened to myself then."

_I guess you should have you stupid bitch. _Now was not the time for laughing. _Why did you have to cling onto your humanity. It will serve you no good. All it will do is cause you pain. Letting go will give you power._

Seras tilted her head back up to look into what was once total darkness, nothing to be seen but the cell walls. But now she saw herself, her vampire side. She stood only a few feet away, fangs bared, eyes a dark red. A black spaghetti strap laid around her upper body, a red hour glass in the middle. Her lower body adorned in a pair of tight black jeans.

"What if I don't want power? The pursuit of it has doesn't seem to have helped me any. Sir Integra nearly killed me, Master thinks I'm a poor excuse of a vampire, I hope they both burn in hell as well."

_I feel the anger in you Seras, you need to harness that. _The hallucination stepped closer, standing toe to toe with her. A pale hand reached up to caress the real Seras' cheek. _There is only one way out of this, you don't have to die here._ _Remember what Alucard said._

Seras searched her mind, trying to find what her other self was trying to tell her. And then she remembered, her eyes growing wide. "The ordeal."

_Yes, the ordeal. You must take control of your anger, of your frustration. Become one with me Seras._

"Okay." She watched silently as her vampiric self stepped closer, pressing her lips to hers before the hallucination seemed to step into her body, becoming one. _Embrace your true power._

Seras stopped moving, everything stopped. Her heart, her mind, her body. The first new heart beat seemed so loud, they rhythm was slow at first. Seras' heart beat only a few times. She started panting, her remaining blood wasn't getting to her, she needed to feed. _Is this what it is like to die? _Her heart started to beta faster now, increasing in rate every second. _But I'm not dying. I won't._

Her head tilted back up, her eyes glowing a faint red in the darkness. She growled and let out a low laugh before straining against the cuffs and chains that bound her against the wall. She pulled her body from the stone, the chains rattling. She hissed loudly as the cold metal pressed against her skin, cutting into her wrists and ankles more than they had been. " That son of a bitch would let me die, how dare he!"

With her sensitive hearing she could hear the bolts straining to be free of their concrete encasement. Her fists and teeth were clenched, she was trying as hard as she could to get free. Her screams carried through the dungeon, she could swear they were loud enough to wake the dead. She pulled with her foot and the chain broke, she would have squealed with joy if it wasn't for the pain. She kicked at the other shackle around her other ankle until it too broke. With her feet free she dropped the few inches to the ground, a scream breaking from her as the sword jutted up her chest.

She pulled with her body weight down on one arm, breaking her right hand free, her other hand soon following. She paused to look down at the sword, taking a deep breath as her hand reached for the hilt. Her eyes closed and she pulled, the pain searing through her body as blood spurted from the wound. With that she fell to her knees, clutching at her breast.

Her breathing was labored, the blood spilling from the wound too quickly since the block of the sword was no longer there. Her eyes closed in concentration, she felt the wetness on the floor around her becoming dry. She pictured the blood moving in the air around her, shocked that when she opened her eyes, what she had imagined was happening. Her blood now swirled around her. She arched her back, thrusting her chest forward. With though she pulled the blood back into herself, sealing the wound when all was in. At least she had learned something from watching her master.

She stood with a new kind of strength, she looked down at her bloody clothing and noticed that there was some kind of energy flowing form her feet, it was as black as the shadow, but it moved. Slithering around her feet and slightly up her legs. She smirked. "Time for some fresh blood."


	15. The Kill

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Sorry for the long wait, holidays making life crazy. Another reason why it took so long is because I wasn't sure of how to end it. I still have two ways of ending it, so I'll have to decide. But this is the next to last chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 15: The Kill

Seras made her way silently through the barracks, the only sound coming from her was that of her long black skirt shifting lightly against the ground. The back of the barracks would be where she would find her prey. All of the men were sound asleep, thinking they were safe inside of the Hellsing compound, how wrong they were. The last man in the row, an Officer Recker. He was a blond man, who had always been afraid of the young vampire. She smirked as she placed a pale hand gently over his mouth as her other hand lifted his head off of the pillow. With a wicked grin she lowered her lips to his neck and sank her fangs in, the grip on her hand tightening over his mouth to cover up the scream.

The feel of warm, fresh human blood flowing down her throat was nearly more than she could bear. The man she was feeding on writhed, trying to escape her grasp, but it was no use. Her grip only tightened as she sucked harder on his neck, quickly taking his blood, wanting all of it. His movements soon became sluggish, slowing down just as his heart beat was slowing. Seras lifted her head and looked at the pure terror in his eyes before those eyes glazed over in death.

Seras smirked and laid the lifeless body back onto the bed. She looked down at her current clothing and the bloody state of them. With more energy, she closed her eyes, concentrating on cleaning off the blood. She left the barracks and set her sights on one of the upper most windows of the Hellsing estate. Sir Integra's bedroom. She would deal with her first, before dealing with her master.

She took her time as she walked through the house. Her senses were even more in tune. She could hear all that went on inside the house, even the steady rhythm of Integra's breath and heart. She made it to the large doors and phased through, it was easier than she thought it would be. She shrugged. _Mind over matter I guess._

Her eyes watched as the blond woman slept, her body turning slightly, knowing something was off. Seras loomed over the woman who was supposed to be so strong, a leader to them all. But she was only human, no stronger than any other person. And it would bring Seras great pleasure in killing this particular human. She pulled the covers low, letting Integra's form be uncovered. A hand traveled to the Hellsing's throat, barely touching the skin. Integra shifted and that's when those pale blue eyes opened.

Integra's scream was cut off as Seras' hand closed over her throat. She pulled the woman close to her face, her warm breath leaking the smell of blood. After a few moments Integra was turning blue, and she couldn't have her die just yet. With very little effort she tossed her into the vanity mirror, the sound of shattering glass followed by the sound of Integra's body falling to the ground. The platinum blond woman looked up at Seras, noting the hour glass on her shirt. Seras could tell where the panting woman was looking. "Who's the black widow now?"

"H..how are you a..live?" Seras smirked and slowly began to cross the room.

"You took it too far Sir Integra, you tried to kill me. And in doing so, you released my power. I had to join with my vampiric side. And now I'm going to return the favor. Except you _will_ die."

"You can't, he won't let you." Her mind called out to Alucard, a panicked expression crossing her face as she realized she hadn't taken down the mental barriers yet. And in her current state of mind, she couldn't remember the words to undo it.

"Having a little trouble?" She now stood in front of Integra, the smell of her blood wafting up towards her. She watched as Integra moved, trying to get some sort of weapon. But Seras thought it only fair to let her try not to die. She moved to the bed, reaching a hand under the pillows, drawing out a gun, loaded with silver bullets of coarse.

Integra pulled the trigger, but Seras easily dodged it. She wasn't used to shooting at a real vampire, she had been around those freaks too long. Her vampiric speed carried her across the room, she gripped Integra's hand, the gun falling to the floor.

"It's time to die." Her hand reached to Integra's throat once more, her thumb pressing into the her windpipe, her hand positioned so that most of her neck was exposed. An insane grin spread across her lips as she heard the Hellsing's last attempt at calling for her pet. Seras' free hand drew back, claws extended. And with one quick motion she swiped down, ripping through Integra's throat. Blood splattered the wall beside them and spurted from the open veins. Those blue eyes paled even more before finally rolling back into the woman's head.

She let the body of the woman she once looked up to drop to the floor with a thud. With a light sigh she reached down to the floor, picking up the dropped gun. Any contact with a vampire through fangs or nails would turn someone into a ghoul. A bit of blood would bind them to the vampire, but without that, they would just look for food. She turned back to Integra, waiting for any sign of movement. She saw a twitch of the body and she took one shot to the head, that sound echoing through bedroom.


	16. Authors note IMPORTANT!

Okay, let's see, where to begin. I would like to apologize for the downward spiral my story seems to have gone through. It is quite true that this, being my fist fanfic, wasn't truly thought through good enough. This story will be ending in the next chapter and I promise to all my readers that the next story I do will be thought through better. I'm truly sorry for letting those of you down who complemented me on the beginning of the story, and I appreciate all of you for expressing your views. It will only help me develop my writing. I will start reading the manga soon, so I can hopefully better understand the characters and make my stories more believable and less OOC.

I went into this fanfic without totally thinking about it, and that showed in the later chapters. And believe me, I feel horrible about it. But thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes, I know what not to do for my next one. I know see how hard it is to write stuff like this, and those who can carry on a good story line are great writers. While reading fanfics, I wasn't aware of how hard they are to write, now I know. Well, that's all I have to say. The last chapter of The Lusts of Broken Minds should be out next week. Thanks for reading.


	17. The End

The Lusts of Broken Minds

AN: Okay, this is the last chapter. After this I'll probably do some one shots and a song fic or two, before starting another long one. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Chapter 16: The Finale

Seras tossed the gun to the side and looked away from the brain matter splattered over the floor. She may be a vampire, and the damage may have been done by her, but it was still sickening to look at. With Integra dead, she only had one more thing to do, and that was to deal with her master. She turned to the bedroom door and began walking. Seras honestly didn't know what she planned on doing. She wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He could probably kill her with a thought.

Her stomach turned as she made her way to the sub-levels. She took a glance at her bedroom door, but continued walking down the hall. She could feel Alucard's presence, but she couldn't read as to what he was feeling. He had to know Integra was dead. She wondered why he hadn't killed her the moment the seals were gone. She paused as her hand reached up to the door. She was actually going to knock. She closed her eyes and took a breath before phasing through the door.

Her eyes immediately found Alucard. He sat on the table in the middle of the room, feet propped on a chair, arms folded over his legs, and his Casull in his hand. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire. A white shirt adorned his upper body, and black pants covered his legs. But what stood out most to her was his gloves, the red seal no longer there. His hat and glasses were missing as well.

He acted as if she wasn't there, ignoring her presence. She took a step forward and still he did not look up. His head was focused forward, staring straight ahead. Anger welled up inside of her. Quick steps cared her to his front, her hand lifting to smack Alucard across the face. But before her hand could connect, the gun was raised to her face, stopping her movement.

A few moments passed, the position still held. But as Seras dropped her hand Alucard dropped his weapon. Silence still passed between them.

"You nearly let her kill me."

"But I didn't."

"I could have died!"

Alucard stood and set his gun on the tabletop. "That's the point Police Girl. If you hadn't nearly died, you would have never realized your powers."

"So that was the plan all along?" Seras was not exactly happy with that. "So, you nearly let me die to get my powers, and now I've killed Integra. And I bet you're going to kill me now because of it." _This is just great, I've fucked myself over again._

"You haven't fucked yourself over Seras. Killing Integra _was _the point." Alucard held his hand in front of Seras, pulling the glove off. No mark on the glove, no mark burned into his skin. "You had to kill her, for I could not. Being bound by her blood was the only think that kept me from killing her along time ago."

Seras had her chance now. With vampiric speed she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "YOU USED ME! You used me to kill her."

Alucard was not happy with being slapped. He glared at his fledgling, fangs extended. "Yes, I did. Now I'm free from her. And this place."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, he had used her. She wondered if that was the plan from the start. She thought about running from the room, away from him, and away from all the memories of Hellsing. But she couldn't move.

"But Seras, there is another point that you have looked over." She looked toward him and watched as he folded up the sleeve of his shirt. "You now have your powers, you are now ready to be a No-Life Queen, my Queen. I may have used you for my own plans, but you are my fledgling, and I do care for you."

Seras took a step closer, hoping he was saying what she thought he was saying. "Drink from me now, before the sun rises. And then tomorrow, the house will be ours and what a feast it will be." Seras smiled and took Alucard's wrist, bringing it to her mouth. "Yes Master."

AN: Sucky ending I know...I wish I could end it better but, I'm out of ideas. But it was good while it lasted.


End file.
